


Scrimgeour Is Dead

by RedFlamboyant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlamboyant/pseuds/RedFlamboyant
Summary: Percy quickly grabs the glass in front of him and gulps the content in one go, ignoring the bitter taste and the tightness in his chest.He’s lost count of the amount of fire whiskey he’s drunk.He really wants to wash the news out of his brain. The news Rufus himself delivered on his last breath.Rufus Scrimgeour is Dead. D. E. A. D.DEAD.
Relationships: Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Scrimgeour Is Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astrangefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrangefan/gifts).



> Thanks for beta+editing the story to Ann @astrangefan

Percy quickly grabs the glass in front of him and gulps the content in one go, ignoring the bitter taste and the tightness in his chest.  
He’s lost count of the amount of fire whiskey he’s drunk.  
He really wants to wash the news out of his brain. The news Rufus himself delivered on his last breath.  
Rufus Scrimgeour is Dead. D. E. A. D.  
DEAD.  
Even with all the firewhiskey he’s drunk, he's not getting drunker, just feeling more sick. Maybe more firewhiskey won’t do him any good, he decides; he still feels the very hot burning in his chest from the spell Scrimgeour cast.  
Weakly he fishes some money from his pocket to tip the bartender. Ever Since he became estranged from his family, he has plenty of it. His wage is bigger than his father's, and he doesn’t have seven kids to drain his vault. He smiles bitterly. He has a lot of money. Fudge was lying, and Scrimgeour is dead.  
He staggers out of the pub, raises his wand, and envisions his apparition target.  
3D.  
Destination, Determination and Deliberation.  
He is about to think of his cozy little flat when suddenly something tickles his throat, and instead, he's instantly thinking of his clean toilet.  
o0o0o

It's rather small, but practical. Audrey loves her tiny bathroom with cozy tub on it, where she could wash off all of London's dirty polluted dust, his boss's nagging, and her customers’ ridiculous requests.  
Slowly she stirs the wine in her glass following the classical music rhythm, enjoying the warm lavender scented bubbles swimming around the water.  
Her idle fingers unconsciously draw invisible hearts, and once she realizes it, she smiles pathetically.  
Audrey Wilson, age 20, instead of going to university, she chooses to work.  
Excellent daughter. Pathetic romantic.  
All normal average-looking girls who work 9 hours a day, 6 days a week, and take an evening class, never have time for romance.  
_God, I want a miracle. Send me my Prince Charming that would turn my world into a magical adventure..._  
_Candy man..._  
_Candy man..._  
_Candy man..._  
She's humming to the music.  
"Crack!"  
A red haired man suddenly appears and hugs her toilet, pouring all his stomach content into it.  
"OH MY GOD!"  
Audrey pulls up her legs and curls her body in panic.  
"What? Who? How?"  
He's as surprised as she is.  
_Scream, Audrey, scream!_ Audrey's trembling and unable to wriggle away from the man. Her body is freezing. So is her tongue.  
How is the man suddenly in her bathroom? She's sure she had locked all her doors. If he's barging in, she must have heard him; she did not have the music up too loud. Did he climb in the window? Audrey thought the seventh floor was supposedly high enough to be safe??  
_Who is this girl? How is she breaking through his flat's magical wards? Why does she look so comfortable in his tub? Wait, he has no bathtub!_  
"Don't scream!" Percy grabs a towel and throws it to her, just before he begins to throw up again.  
His face is flustered from the scene; he can’t decide between wanting to stare or look away. But his stomach dictated other things for him, so he hugs the toilet bowl. Instead of throwing up even more, which apparently was impossible to do as he hadn't eaten since yesterday, he collapsed.  
Audrey flew out the tub and quickly pulled on her bathrobe, her hands shaking. She grabs her phone from her bedroom and dials a phone number.  
"MOM! THERE IS A MAN IN MY BATHROOM!" She screams once the phone is connected.  
"Awww, you called me just to brag about it?" She could hear her mother laugh. Yeah, even her mother knows how pathetic her romance, ahem, sexual, life is.  
"No no no, Mom! I don't know him!"  
"That's drastic, Audrey. Look, I know you're kind of desperate but..."  
"MOM, I DON'T KNOW HIM AND I DON'T KNOW HOW HE ENDED UP IN MY BATHROOM!"  
"OH MY GOD! AUDREY!!! IS HE BREAKING IN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
"I was in my bathtub..."  
"OH GOD!! ARE YOU OKAY AUDREY?"  
"I'm fine now mom... He's passed out..."  
"OH MY GOD!! YOU KILL HIM AUDREY!! DON'T WORRY DEAR YOU JUST DEFEND YOURSELF!"  
"Mom, I’m not doing anything. He just fell in by himself. He seems drunk...."  
"OH MY GOD!! WAIT THERE, HOLD YOUR PEPPER SPRAY I WILL COME OVER RIGHT NOW! CALL YOUR LANDLORD NOW!"  
"Yes, Mom..." She hung up.  
Audrey's eyes latch to her windows. Her windows have iron bars. It's impossible for him to come in from the window. But her door is really locked as she thinks back.  
Audrey feels confused and scared.  
She sits, takes a deep breath,and composes her thoughts.  
_Oh my God._  
_No._  
_No way._  
_Impossible._  
Could GOD really grant her wish???  
Audrey runs to her bathroom again. He is really there, laying on the floor, wasted.  
Audrey comes closer and pokes his cheek.  
He is not moving. But he is breathing.  
He is not breaking in.  
But he is drunk.  
"Hello... Who are you?"  
"Mum...." He's groaning weakly.  
"I'm not your Momma. Hey!"  
Audrey pokes his cheek again with no response. Audrey watches him carefully.  
His glasses are askew.. His necktie is loose and his shirt untucked. He looks messed up, but nothing looks harmful. Honestly, he looks rather cute.  
Wait, a criminal is a criminal. Being handsome does not excuse him.  
But he doesn’t look like a criminal, though.  
What does a criminal look like? Big bulky body, scars and tattoos all over? Audrey criticizes herself for making assumptions. Criminals could look innocently hot, too.  
_Ahem, so, indeed he's kind of hot, then?_  
_Snap out of it, Audrey!_ She smacks her own head.  
He does not look malicious. Period. End of story.  
So, Audrey decides to trust her instincts instead. She pulls him to her living room couch. Surprisingly, he is not as heavy as he should be. He looks rather ill, actually.  
So Audrey covers him with a blanket, and makes sure he will sleep comfortably.  
She dials her mother's number while she puts her clothes on.  
"Mom... I think it's all right."  
"Where are you?"  
"In my room. I put my dress on."  
"Where is the man?"  
"On the couch in the living room."  
"Oh God, Audrey!"  
"He’s just wasted, Mom. I think it’s alright. He doesn't look malicious though."  
"Audrey! Cold blooded killers can look innocent!"  
"Mom!"  
"I can't get a taxi!"  
"It's alright. Don't come here."  
"Call your landlord!"  
"Yes, Mom."  
"Do it now!"  
"Yesss Motherrrr."  
Audrey rolls her eyes and closes the phone.  
She comes to her kitchen and thinks about what she should do.  
She checks the man one more time. Indeed, he does look ill. His temple is hot.  
So Audrey makes a quick porridge, and prepares tea with a fever reliever.  
"Hey." Audrey pokes his arm, her other hand clutching tightly to her pepper spray.  
He's groaning.  
"Hey." Audrey pokes him again.  
His eyes flutter weakly.  
"Are you okay?" Audrey stays on her guard.  
"Hm... Where'm I?"  
"Where do you think you are?"  
"My flat."  
"No. It’s my flat."  
He's groaning again. How could he have missed his apparition target?  
"Where am I?"  
"Why?"  
"I live at Hummingbird H11."  
"I’m one floor below."  
Percy strokes his face. _Missed a floor on the same unit, not so bad. Unless_...  
"My wand... Where is my wand?"  
"What wand?"  
Oh great, he apparated in front of a muggle. He must obliviate her later.  
"A little stick I carry?"  
"No weapons allowed!" Audrey raises the pepper spray.  
Percy raises his hands in surrender. .  
"Eat." Audrey pushes the bowl closer to him.  
"Could you eat by yourself?"  
Percy glances at the bowl, calculating the situation. She looks like she just wants to help him. And at the moment, his stomach grumbling. But he feels so stiff and weak, not even able to lift a finger. The girl watches his fingers struggling to move.  
"Oh heck, whatever. If you hurt me, the devil will eat you alive! Here. Have a bite..."  
Audrey sits and begins to help him to eat.  
The porridge is too salty, maybe it’s just his tongue due to all the firewhiskey. Percy struggles to swallow it.  
She looks younger than him, but she’s surely not a school girl.  
"Stop glaring at me or I'll call the police."  
Percy looked down sheepishly.  
"Do you live with your mother?"  
Percy looks back at her.  
"Pardon?"  
"You were calling me 'Mum' earlier."  
Audrey smiles to see his face goes so red.  
"No, I live alone."  
"Oh. I was thinking of calling her to pick you up." She's chuckling.  
Percy finishes the porridge. Audrey hands him a bottle.  
"Here. It’s an anti-fever draught."  
Percy takes the bottle and examines the label. Induces drowsiness.  
Great, he certainly needs more sleep. It would be great to sleep with her. Oops. Sleep with her being around, he means.  
"Take it, it looks like your fever is getting worse; your face is getting redder." She places her palm on his temple, examining.  
He should stand up, get out and get back to his own flat. But he doesn't want the lavender scent on her hand to get away. Nor her warm, nicely shaped body where everything is just the right size.  
His breath hitches and he feels not just his face burning.  
"I think I should go back to my flat."  
"Sure."  
They stare at each other.  
"How did you get in my flat?" Audrey's eyes widen upon realizing her unanswered questions earlier.  
"It’s... Um... Wait.... Accio wand!"  
His wand flies out of the bathroom right to his hand. Her eyes bulge wider.  
Percy points his wand to her.  
"Ob... OOOFFF."  
Her hand uses the pepper spray faster. Percy drops from the couch, clutching his sprayed eyes.  
"What do you want!" She's standing angrily.  
"Nothing. You should not see me apparating. You should just forget it. I just want to make you forget it."  
"You want to hypnotize me!"  
"It’s not like that!"  
"Who are you?"  
A loud crack makes both of them jump.  
"OHMYGOD!" Audrey, who is standing closer to the masked men who suddenly appeared, points her pepper spray at them.  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" Percy screams and catches their wands rightly.  
"Don't move or I kill her!" One of the masked men has grabbed her and pointed a dagger to her neck.  
"Don't kill her, or I’ll kill my self!" Percy point his wand to his own neck.  
He knows who they are and what they want. Amateurs. Too slow. He was waiting for them to come and get him back when he was in the pub. But they were too slow.  
"Put down your dagger." A slow drawl was heard from another man. Old Malfoy. No matter how thick the mask is, he surely knows his voice. He was coming in and out of the Ministry like it was his playground back then when Fudge's ruling .  
Has Azkaban had another break out? No wonder if its true. Even the Minister himself got killed.  
"Come with us peacefully, Percy. Let's do a quid pro quo. You open the Ministry, and we’ll let you live." Now he bravely vanishes his mask.   
"You have no choice. I'm dead, the Ministry will crumble."  
"Damned Scrimgeour. Sure he's a dedicated Minister, even on his last breath, he think to protect the office, eh? But would anyone pay him respect to trade his live over to switch the Ministry protector to you?"  
Percy was not answering. He silently curses the late Minister himself. Of all people, why did he choose Percy as the Ministry's magic key guard?  
"I've heard, Percy, you want to be the youngest Minister? You might be if you cooperate with us. The key has been cast to you anyway. It would redeem you and erase your blood traitor status."  
Percy feels his blood boiling. "I have never cared about blood status."  
"That's why you're dating this muggle?" Lucius Malfoy point his wand to the girl.  
"I'm not even know her. Please don’t bother her, she's nothing to do with us."  
"Whatever, Percy. Here is my offer. You cooperate with us, she's alive."  
Percy feels frustated.  
"Fine! Dont ever bother her."  
"Good boy. You really are as smart as they say." Lucius swirls his wand and a choker appears on her neck.  
"Come and open the ministry tomorrow. As long as you are cooperative, she's safe. Or..."  
Audrey let out a choked sound when the choker tightened.  
"Stop! Alright! Alright!"  
Lucius Malfoy pushes the girl aside. With a smirk, the masked men all disappear.  
"Are you alright?" Percy runs to grab her.  
"Who are you guys?" Audrey's tears dropped badly.  
Percy swallows hard.  
"I'm sorry..." for his accidental apparition, and now the girl’s being held hostage. Percy could feel the guilt wrap around his heart.  
She flinched on his touch, but did not move away. Percy guiltily hugs her, and she breaks down again. Percy repeatedly murmurs to her that he’s sorry .  
She falls asleep on his arm. He lifts her and moves to her bed. She clutches his shirt tightly. So he let her be. He lays beside her and examines the choker. A snake comes out of the mouth of a silvery skull, winding all the way around her neck to make a closed circle at the back of the silver skull. It could be disguised as a gothic style accessory, as long as this girl's campus or work place didn’t make a fuss over it. He hopes she won't adjust her style to match the choker, like cut her wonderful hair short, colour it green, spike it, add another nose piercing, etc. Or maybe it would look hot on her? Percy's blushing himself. What sin he had committed, to give such an innocent regular-church-attending-girl such a hideous choker that did not go with her wholesome image.  
What spell could it be to untie it? He could try some spells, but what if it reacts by getting tighter? If only Bill was here....  
Percy falls asleep before he could finish his thought.  
He reeks of unknown alcohol. But he is warm. Audrey has the weirdest dream ever. He suddenly appears, did she cast a recitation to summon this red hair candy man? There were some strange men and how did they end up hugging each other in her bed?  
Oh whatever. It's her dream, she may as well enjoy it.  
Damn. He feels so real. The long thin nose. The fair freckled skin. The prickling stubbles. The Adam's apple. The fineness of his shirt fabric. What lies beneath?  
Her finger's fidgeting on the button.  
One.  
Two.  
_Oh God, look at that cute hair underneath._  
Three.  
It's so soft on her finger tips.  
His chest is lean, but firm. A little bit skinny.  
Four.  
Five.  
_Oh wow, this is how a six pack feels like_. She closes her eyes to absorb the feel of his taut muscles on her palm.  
_Oh God_... Six... All his buttons are undone...  
What now? He is so warm. She has never had a more realistic dream than this one.  
Is this a blessing or very pathetic desperation???  
_Would a man in a dream have it all?_  
Audrey grinning big. Her fingers caressing the waist line. Something slowly formed under.  
_Oh wow. He has IT._  
_Touch it!_  
_Pervert!_  
_No, it's just a dream. Tomorrow, she will awaken, and nobody will even know she did it._  
She caresses it, and she can feel it hardened under the fine fabric of his tailored trousers.  
"Open it."  
Even her thought is loud.  
Oh no, it's him! Audrey restrains her hand, but he catches it faster and brings it back.  
"Please..." He leans closer to her. "Oh great... Oh..."  
Percy loses his self restraint and lets his desire take over. He grinds his awaken thing to her touch. She pushes it lightly, examining, and hesitates. Caresses it very slowly up and down.  
"Please..." He clutches the bed covers. Her eyes twinkle curiously.  
Finally, shakingly, she unbuckles the belt and flicks open the trouser's button. Percy lets out a long moan. But she teases him more. Once again, she caresses it over his pants.  
Maybe he should just not wear any pants, he's swearing internally. His breath got rougher. His hands reach her waist and try to pull her even closer.  
"Please..." He pulls his courage, and starts rubbing her waist.  
She's shuddering, and Percy's hand goes lower, extracting a moan from her.  
_Oh, he is so hot_. His teasing on her lower back is so maddening. She could feel her centre pulsing and lubricating even without any touch. She needs him to touch her there. What should she do to get it...  
Percy's moaning when finally she slides her hand down his pants. His part sprang out proudly and she's in awe.  
But she is not an innocent girl. She had read many explicit novels and read many descriptions of it. But never could she imagine what it would really look like.  
He is long. Firm. Blood vein pulsing around it like it could get even bigger. It's red, flaring menacingly.  
She shudders. It's so red and glistening and the tip is glowing and there is some liquid covering the top. She curiously touches it and rubs around the tip.  
Percy whimpers and arches his body to her touch.  
She caresses the side of his shaft, moving slowly down and back up, feeling each vein pulsing around it.  
Percy is also not an innocent man. Even though he has never actually had sex, he has touched himself enough. But her hesitant touch is another thing.  
He feels he may explode soon just from her light tease. His breath picks up as he comes closer to it. Her eyes twinkle with more curiosity.  
Is this her first time, too? Percy's chanting plea is on each breath.  
She tastes the tip with her tongue. Its salty smell is a little musky, and something else that induces her own arousal.  
She licks its side, causing a long moan to come from Percy and his leg tenses. She licks it upward and experimentally and swirls her tongue around it.  
Percy tries to think of something to stop him finishing at that moment.  
_Scrimgeour is Dead._  
_Oh, fuck, that tongue is too warm._  
Dad is angry because although Percy had seen the evidence with his own eyes that You-Know-Who is back, Percy still refused his offers to join the Order again. He is not the kind to be a two-faced man, one who works for the Order while getting paid by the Ministry. No he is not. He is a man of loyalty and honesty. And he doesn't want to be running around as an Order's jobless bum because he knows his parents have nothing extra to spare to feed another grown up son.  
_Oh Merlin. She tries to suck it._ She really has never done it and she feels so clumsy and nervous. Nevertheless it makes his brain blank.  
_Fuck everybody._  
Oh Morgana, her teeth's gritting it, almost hurts but he doesn't want her to stop.  
"Ouch!"  
"Sorry!" Percy pulls off after accidentally pushing in too deep, causing her to gag.  
"It's alright... You're so delicious...."  
Percy chuckled on her word choice.  
He sits up and runs his fingers through her smooth black hair. He grabs her shoulder and pulls her up. She obeys him and sits on his lap. Their waists move in sync. She closes her eyes, looks shy but unable to resist feelings. Her lips partly opened and she let out some sexy moans.  
His mouth catches hers, while his hands unbutton her dress. _Wait, why is she sleeping in a day dress? Oh, that’s right. Because a stranger apparated into her bathroom!_  
Percy growls, split between stopping or continuing. It was her who touched him first. When he had awakened she was half way down unbuttoning his shirt and rubbing his torso. She wants him just like he wants her.  
_Right_?  
But he was the one who brought her to her bed and he laid down with her.  
Wait, he doesn't even know her name!  
"Ahhh...." Her long moan snaps him back, he had unconsciously shrugged her dress away. Now his hands are cupping her soft breast. _Ooops. Stop it now, Percy_! He could see his mother's angry glare at his actions. _But it’s so soft. I wonder how it really tastes?_  
And suddenly he unclasps her bra, and satisfied on the content's display. They are not too big, fit nicely in his hands; they are so tantalizing, flushed pink with glistening nipples.  
She grips his hair tightly when he sucks one while the other hand kneads the other one. She arched backward, which makes her breasts stand out even more.  
Percy could feel her wet and pulsing under her panties. He was throbbing badly, aching to find its way to hers.  
Percy reaches her panties and slides them down, displaying more appealing scenery.  
Perfect. She has shaved her pubic hair, and makes her openly on display. Swollen and wet. Desperate for his touch.  
His shaft's tip touches hers and he really fights the urge to slip it in.  
She would hurt, though if he enters her now. Wet she may be, but Percy is not so sure that she is really ready.  
Percy snakes his arm to hug her waist, trying to hold it still while his hand is fingering her.  
He found that tiny bump, and he rubs it gently, she's moaning and panting harder, gripping his hairs harder.  
"Oh God! Ohhh Jesus...."  
He smirks, satisfied to see her whimpering and citting all the holly figures. She tries to clasp his finger, her hip jostles forward, wanting him to thrust in. Percy obeys her and begins to slide one finger in.  
Her movements still, her head drops to her shoulder while her hand hugs him crushingly.  
She is crying and begging him to come in more when his pointer finger swirls inside her while he thumbs her clitoris. He adds another finger and it is not long before she arches back and plants her nails on his shoulder. A hot sticky liquid sputters out of her while her wall pulses frantically.  
He adds another finger and it is not long before she arches back and plants her nails on his shoulder. A hot sticky liquid sputters out of her while her wall pulses frantically.  
"I want you inside me..." She positions her hips directly to the tip of his shaft; he growls, and pulls his fingers and flips her on her back, her body tensed, and her thing wide open.  
He replaces his fingers with his throbbing member.  
"I'm so close... I am going to come..."  
"Come with me...." She's sobbing through her paused orgasm.  
Percy thrust it in one go. And her hungry wall wrapped it tightly, making his hips roll uncontrollably while they shoot towards their climax.  
Percy dropped down on her, their breath panting hard. Their hips start to move slower, trying to extract any last drip of the orgasm. He's snuggling her neck, and murmuring adoration.  
HE shrinks and slides out. She smiles and slips to the side, still hugging him. Percy kisses her lips, her nose and her eyes. She closes her eyes and savours each kiss.  
It’s the best erotic dream she has ever had. All the way to the orgasm.  
_Oh no, he didn't wear any condom. But it's just a dream though. Who cares about a condom in a dream._ She drifts into a deep sleep and it is the most contented she ever feels.  
This is a perfect morning. She feels amazing. The birds sing merrily outside the windows. The morning sun is warm. And she still has hours before she has to go to work. She's rubbing her fingers in satisfaction.  
Wait, her fingers lay on the pillow in front of her. Whose those slender fingers in her waist?  
_Fuck_.  
She's rolling to her other side.  
_Fuck. He is still there._  
She was not dreaming!  
_What to do? What to do?_  
Why her brain get glicked on the time when his eyes flickering open.  
"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He's smiling, his fingers caressing the back of her hand.  
_Oh God, his pillow face is so adorable! What would I have to do to have that on my pillow each morning_? "W... Who are you?"  
Percy blinks his eyes. His face goes cutely red all over again.  
_Ah, yes. They're laying naked after a wonderful exchange of each other’s virginity , but they don't know each other's names. What an amazing achievement._  
"I'm Percy. Percy Weasley."  
She looks indecisive, not sure if she should push him away or keep him. Instead she lets her head rest still on his arm.  
"I'm Audrey. Audrey Wilson."  
They stare at each other, then they burst out laughing.  
"Nice to meet you, Audrey. I'm a wizard, by the way. That's how I accidentally apparated into your flat."  
"Oh. What does apparated mean?"  
"Hmmm, teleportation."  
"That's how? Tell me more about yourself, Percy?"  
"I would love to. But I think, first of all, you have to know that it's now unsafe for you to live here. So you should move to my place. I will put some protection spells on you so they won't find you until I can find a way to break this." Percy points at her new choker.  
"Wow. You propose for me to live with you? Do you realize we know each other just about eight hours now? And even though we had a very wonderful sex, we just learned each other’s names merely seconds ago."  
He smiles sheepishly. "Maybe it's just our destiny? Our body recognizing each other's fate in their own...."  
"Destiny. All right."  
"You said, we had wonderful sex?"  
Audrey's covering her face with the blanket, and nodding behind it. Percy pulls the blanket down, reaches out and kisses her lips lightly.  
"So, move in with me?"  
Audrey nods again.  
"I love you...."  
Audrey's nodding again.  
"You're amazing." Percy's murmuring in her ears, kissing it and nibbling it gently.  
"I have to be at work at eight." She may sound about to refuse, but her body says otherwise  
"It's still another two hours. I'll take you there. It would just need a pop." He catch the offer, lick and suck all the surface she show him.  
"Wonderful."  
Audrey closes her eyes, savouring the warmth that emits each time their each skin particles meet. He lays over her carefully, trying to put as little body weight as possible on hers.  
"You're skinny, Percy.... Do you eat properly?"  
"I try. But I often miss."  
"You're very busy, aren't you?"  
"Hummm...." He answers while he sucks on the nook between her neck and her shoulder blade.  
She can feel something down there growing harder, contact so hot on her thigh, while she is already getting wet.  
"Where do you work?"  
"The Ministry."  
"Wow, so you're a government worker. What Ministry?"  
"Ministry of Magic."  
"Woah, do we have such a Ministry?"  
"We do."  
"Awesome...."  
"Hummm...." He's moaning perfectly along with her, and their hips move in sync again.


End file.
